


cold hands

by mendaciousmind



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, gross amounts of sappy idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendaciousmind/pseuds/mendaciousmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Again?" The guard Minwoo (or at least that's what Wonshik thinks his name is) asks, raising an eyebrow in question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold hands

Hyukkie: 'OH my god it's freezing out here'

Wonshik: 'come inside then'

Hyukkie:'......'

Hyukkie: 'I left my key inside come get me'

Hyukkie: 'pls'

Wonshik sighs, stuffing his phone and key in his pocket and throwing on a light jacket and shoes. He closes the door to thier shared apartment carefully, and makes his way down to the lobby, sighing as he's greeted with a snowy Sanghyuk bundled up grinning sheepishly. Wonshik lets his mouth quirk into a smile, and walks past the guard who's grinning, shaking his head. 

"Again?" The guard Minwoo (or at least that's what Wonshik thinks his name is) asks, raising an eyebrow in question. 

"Yes." Wonshik grumbles, stepping outside, the doors automatically sliding open. He's greeted with an armful of Sanghyuk, cold lips pressing a kiss to his cheek making him yelp in surprise. 

"Thank you for coming to get me." A breathless Sanghyuk says, reaching for Wonshiks only open hand as they enter the elevator. As soon as his boyfriends cold skin brushes against his, Wonshik frowns grabbing onto his hand. 

"Your hands are freezing." He says, arching an eyebrow at his boyfriends sheepish grin and pink dusted cheeks. 

"I forgot my gloves too. They're right by my key." Sanghyuk mutters, only looking up when the elevator opens to their floor. At that his boyfriend purses his lips and steps forward to unlock the door, kicking off his shoes at the doorway as he enters. Sanghyuk follows suit, shedding his jacket and setting his backpack down on the kitchen counter, shaking at the loss of warmth his coat and hat bring. Sanghyuk feels a blanket being draped over his shoulders, and Wonshik hugging him from behind, warming his back and neck. 

"Your hands still cold?" Wonshik asks, pressing a kiss to the shell of his boyfriends ear. He feels Sanghyuk shiver again, and nod. Wonshik slides his hands on top of Sanghyuks rubbing them gently, squeezing them to get warmer. They both stand in silence, enjoying the intimacy and gentle touches they rarely find time for between work and school. Once Wonshik has determined that Sanghyuks hands are sufficently warm, he lets go, and spins the taller man around, leaning up to press a short kiss to chapped lips. 

"I love you." Sanghyuk sighs, drawing the blanket tighter around his body. 

"And I you." Wonshik grins, tapping his boyfriend on the nose softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to me trying to write a fic a day.  
> leave me comments and kudos, or even more prompts to help me get through 30 days of this!
> 
> PROMPT: Person B avidly trying to warm up Person A’s hands by aggressively rubbing them between theirs.


End file.
